All the Reasons Why
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: My version of the Millers daughter story told in Cora's words. In honor of tonight's episode, I decide to post my version of what happened in Cora's past. A story of why Cora is the way she is.


"Cora!" My father called me up the stairs from where I sat, spinning away as usual.

"Yes father?" I replied, peeking my head out so I could see his face.

"Come downstairs right away." His voice quivered and I knew that something was wrong. When I reached the bottom of the stairs he nearly tackled me in a hug.

"Oh Cora, I'm so sorry. I did something stupid, but I couldn't help myself."

"Slow down father. What is it that you have done?" I asked, sure that it could not be something that was unable to be fixed.

"I had a chance meeting with the king. He is looking for a wife and I...And I told him that I had a beautiful daughter who... who..."

"What Father?"

"Who could spin straw into gold."

I lowered myself into a chair, unable to breath. He had told the king what? I swallowed hard. "We will figure something out." I said, trying to be strong for my father who obviously felt immensely guilty about the stupid decision that he had made.

He covered his face in his hands and stayed like that for a long while.

"I am going to clear my head and go for a walk." I said, slipping on my worn and tattered shoes and a shawl made of course brown fabric..

I stepped outside onto the busy streets, passing by farmers, villagers and merchants. Although I passed many people, I didn't notice anyone. Normally I would talk with the fish vendor and the old woman who sold cloth, but not today. My vision was blurry, almost foggy. I didn't pay attention as I blindly walked, letting my feet take me wherever they pleased. Finally I sat down to rest for a moment when a man appeared. Or at least, at first glance I thought he was a man, but when a bit of the fogginess had cleared from my befuddled mind, I saw that he was... sparkly. He had a golden shimmer to him. It was actually quite beautiful.

I caught myself staring at him and wondering how I could make my skin shimmer in such a way and if it required magic, and I didn't realized that he was looking at me too.

"Well excuse me, Dearie." He said, pointing a finger up on his left hand when he said excuse and a finger on his right when he said dearie.

"I-I'm sorry sir." I stammered. "I'm just having a horrible day and I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me?"

"Hmm." He said, tapping on his chin thoughtfully. "Well. I suppose so. But, you must tell me why you are having such a terrible day."

I hesitated a moment before answering.

"My father met the king and told him that his daughter- me, could spin straw into gold. As you know, that is something that I cannot do. And I am simply afraid of what the king will do to my father and to me when he finds out that my father lied."

"Why, you don't know how to spin straw into gold? It's quite easy actually. I could teach you, but for a price."

My entire face lit up. I stared at him hopefully. "I'll do anything, just teach me how."

"I could also teach you much more, if you would become my apprentice."

"Is that your price?" I asked, "My apprenticeship?"

He smiled a strange, sly smile said, "No Love. That is not my price."

Leaning so close that his hot breath tickled my neck, he whispered. "Your first child will be mine."

I stared at him for a moment, misunderstanding what he said. Did he mean that he and I .. that we... that I would bear his child?

I shuddered at the thought.

"What?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth and repeated himself, but made is clearer this time.

"Your first child with the king, will be mine."

Before I could think things through, I heard myself saying yes.

"Excellent." He said.

"We begin lessons tomorrow."

The next day I met him in a secluded garden. In the middle of all the greenery stood a spinning wheel. He sat down at it and effortlessly spun straw into gold.

"Sit." He commanded me. I did as I was told and sat at the spinning wheel.

He sparkling hands over mine, he guided them with a gentleness that was not meant for me, but for the straw. At first nothing happened. The straw was not spinning into gold. But finally, after a while of practice, little shining bits of gold appeared amidst the straw. After a few days I was spinning gold like a professional.

"You learned this very quickly." My teacher told me, looking quite thoughtful.

"After you marry the king, call me to your palace and I will continue to teach you magic there." I nodded in reply.

Then he spoke again. "Now we must seal our deal."

"How will we do that?" I asked softly.

"With a human sacrafice."

My eyes widened in horror. He stared at me for a few moments as if her were waiting for me to protest. Finally a smile spread across his face.

"I was merely jesting." He said. "We will seal our deals like this."

In one swift sudden movement, maybe by magic, I was in his arms and his lips were against mine. At first I was horrified. I did not want to kiss him, he was a...a monster. But after a moment I realized that the kiss was actually nice and that I was enjoying it. So that was the fashion that we sealed deals from then on.

As the tale goes, I spun gold for the king and we were married, neither one of us really happy about it, but I was happy that my father and I were still alive. One day, after a brutal magic lesson with my teacher and an awful time with my cold, uncaring husband,, I sat crying on the floor of the ballroom. A handsome man, older than I but handsome still, placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Majesty? Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up quickly and wiped my tears.

"Yes, yes. Fine and dandy."

He offered me his hand and I took it.

"My name is Henry, Your Majesty. And if you ever need anyone. Just know that I am here for you."

Henry and I met on several occasions. And I found that I actually did like him, but I did not love him.

Some of the dark magic that my teacher was giving me lessons in, made me provoke people and use them to get what I wanted. I never wanted to be like that, but somehow I couldn't help myself.

When I had learned what I felt was enough from my teacher I began putting my plan in action. Soon enough I was pregnant and as my stomach grew, so did His excitement.

He laid a sparkling hand on my stomach. "You will be mine soon enough, my sweet." He whispered in a strange voice. I smiled because I knew how untrue that statement was.

I hated to betray my teacher, but I knew that I could never give up my child.

When my beautiful baby daughter was born, I named her Regina. I held her cradled in my arms when he arrived to claim her as his own. When I would not give her to him he tried to use magic but it would not work.

"We had a deal you back-stabbing wench!" He exclaimed.

"Our deal was that I would give you my first child with the king. This baby is not the king's."

His jaw dropped a fraction. He recovered quickly however, and leaned in close to me.

"You will pay for this Cora. Mark. My. Words. You will pay."


End file.
